The Secret Hreats
by DragonessK89
Summary: Sofia just graduated form Royal Prep at 17. What happens when Sofia is picked to go to the finest Sorcery School around? Is she going to be a Sorceress or a good little Princess? What about her Friendship with the Royal Sorcerer? Well find out. Rated M for Safety PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW... I don't own Sofia the First or Labyrinth! Just love the Characters.
1. Chapter 1

Cedric had been moping around the castle for months now and King Roland was getting annoyed with the Royal Sorcerer, so he tells Baileywick to figure it out and get his Sorcerer back on track. Now over the past few years the lovely Princess Sofia had infected all in the castle but most a specially Mr. Cedric and got him to believe in himself that he has a good heart, and he was able to make more friends in the castle. Baileywick came up to Cedric's door in the Sorcerer's tower. With a knock "Cedric," for a moment no answer came so he tried the handle it was open witch mint Cedric should be in. Opening the door he pokes in he's head "Cedric, are you in here?" Looking in workshop Baileywick sees Cedric's chamber door start to open so he walked on in. "What can I do for you Baileywick?" Groggily Cedric said as he rubs his eyes, he has not gotten a full night's sleep since a partially beautiful someone has left for her finishing school. Cedric would never admit it to anyone that he missed the young woman who changed him for the better.

Baileywick on the other hand had come to know how the pair felt about each other being the castle suitor you tend to know these things, plus some stuff you didn't want to know. "Well, King Roland has been very kind and has given us the day off and I was thinking we could go to the village pub and get a few drinks or just get out of the castle." With a smile Baileywick saw the slight shock cross Cedric's face as he answered "I... I think that be fine. I mean if the King is willing to..." He lost his thought when Baileywick spoke up "Great! I'll be back by at eight and we'll head out." Before Cedric could say anything Baileywick was gone out the door. _Now what have I gotten myself into_. Cross Cedric's mind with slight worry. The King and Queen were waiting for Baileywick at the bottom of the stairs to the Sorcerer's tower. "Well?" they both asked. "He has agreed to go to the pub with me. I'm also going to ask a couple of other guys to join in to try and help." They smiled and the Queen said "That's wonderful Baileywick, thank you." With a bow "Your Majesties."

Baileywick was off to get some more guys to go out so Cedric wouldn't feel single out. Round about eight Baileywick and some of the guy from the kitchen and garden staffs were waiting for Cedric. When he came out they load up in the carriage that the King and Queen let them use that was to make sure all returned safely. They come rolling up to the pub everybody but Cedric were already rowdy and ready to party. Everybody was getting drinks, "Cedric what you drinking?" One of the guys asked. "Well. I. I wasn't really thinking." Cedric was stuttering as one of the kitchen boys slapped him on the back and hollering to the Bartender "Get him Mead Thorn!" And the group just got more rowdy! Whooping and hollering the boys were having a good old time. But the ever vigilant Baileywick notice that Cedric has just sat quietly in the corner not joining in, seeming distant lost in thought. ' _Over what?'_ Baileywick thought as he moved to get to the bottom of the whole thing.

Deeply lost in his drink Cedric remember just a few weeks ago that he also had some alcohol and a beautiful young lady in his arms for the first and most likely last time. _The grand ball for the children graduating from Royal Prep and moving on to their finishing schools, Princess Sofia was not as happy about the ball as her step twins siblings. Getting bored and really needing a break from the festivities she makes her way to exit quietly but first she needed to get a certain Sorcerer's attention before she walked out. It didn't take long for her to lock eyes with him as she made her way to the exit, she nodded her head hoping he would understand and follow. Cedric's eyes widened has they locked in with Princess Sofia's but he could not look away, the past month he had been distant from her do to the fact that he was growing a little too close to the Princess, and knew that he was getting into trouble if he didn't stop it before she returned the feelings. But he found himself following her out of the ball room, when she saw that the Sorcerer was following her she made her way to the one place she knew that he couldn't run and hind from her, the stables._ _Once in the stables she walked over to Minimus' stall and waited for him to come to her. She was tired of trying to get him to talk to her. She was leaving it in his hands to close this or just leave without a word. For a long moment Cedric just stands there watching her not sure if he should approach her like this, but that changed when she sights and turns to him. "Are we going to talk about this or what Cedric?" Stunted by her words he simply walked over to her, but kept a good proper distant from her. "Talk about what Princess Sofia?" He was finally able to say looking at his boots. "Oh Cedric, since when did you start calling me Princess?" she steps closer to him and grabbed his hand so he could not step away from her. For a moment Cedric could not do anything but look at their hands, but clearing his throat and trying to release her hand and failed. "Princess Sofia." She couldn't take it anymore and she pulls him to her and planted a kiss on his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. For a moment she felt like she made a mistake but then Cedric moved his hands to her hips and moved her against the stall wall kissing her with all the passion he had within him._ _Sofia did not resisted Cedric and moved with him willingly feeling the pulsing energy from his hands flow to her hips. 'Wow' was all she could think as they kissed and she bit his lower lip, and then allowed his tough to enter her mouth. Pulling away in ragged breaths Cedric whispers "Sofia." She smiles and pulls him back into a kiss. Then Cedric shocked her when he pulled away from her leaving her cold and longing for him to bring his warmth back to her. "Cedric?" With his back to her he was shaking as he spoke to her. "Sofia I... we... you should return to the ball, before you are missed. We... we should not have... been here... in the stables... like this." And he starts to walk away Sofia runs up to him and pulls him around to face her wrapping her arms once again around his neck._ _"Don't you do this now!_ _You know damn well I leave in the morning and this is the last and only moment we will be able to share like this, and you are not taking that from me!" Unable to do anything else Cedric wraps his arms back around her._ "Cedric the whole point to getting out of the castles is to enjoy yourself!" Called out Greg from the other side of the room "Come on Baileywick, Cedric, get on over here! And join in the party!" Cedric was startled out of his memory shrugged to Baileywick as they joined the others.

Later on that night dreams and memories collide together.

"You are not taking that from me!" as tears well in her eye, unable to do anything but wrap his arms back around her Cedric pulls Sofia to him and kisses her moving her back against the stall wall no longer able to hold back his longing for her. But Sofia has other ideas, softly kissing down his jaw line she whispers "Come with me lover." And she leads him to the hay loft were she had left a blanket for them. Cedric knew that it was a bad idea to follow her up there, but he found it difficult to deny Sofia anything at that point. But he was going to be a **gentleman** even if it kills him. With a smile Sofia lays out the blanket, "come lover sit and hold me." She spoke so innocently as she sat down. Once more he tried to get her to return to the festivities. "Sofia, we should not be here." She turns to him and just pats the space next to her on the blanket. That little act told Cedric that it was beyond the negotiating stage, so he just sat. Sofia in her beautiful and form fitting dress, a simple A-line style with a corset top, but in a very dark purple. It hits the _Sorcerer_ that it is the same shade as his _robe he wore daily. "You look beautiful tonight," unable to find anything else to talk about. Sofia snuggles in next to the Sorcerer and starts kissing him along his jaw. A muffled "thank you Cedric," came to his ear. Groaning with how wonderful BUT how wrong this was. 'The King will have my head for sure when we are caught,' ran through his mind. But Sofia was making difficult not to let his mind think of a few things his could do with her._

 _Cedric was not innocent when it comes to sex, there had been one or two maids that gave him a good time but that has not been the case for some time now. "Sofia... I have to ask you this..." Sofia quickly kissed his lips to stop him then pulled away with a smile. "You will be my first Cedric, not my first boyfriend sad to say, but my first lover." As she is playing with the waist band of his trousers to get them lose. Somehow Sofia had gone from sitting next to him to in his lap with her dress hiked up so she was straddling him. "Oh no... Sofia I..." She puts a finger on his lips to quit him. "Don't tell me I'm your first too?" Moving her hand away "No sorry Sofia; I'm not innocent like you. I'm also not important enough to worry about things like that. But you my dear, this cannot happen or your father, the King, will have my head on a spike for even being here like this." A mischievous smile crossed her lips as she takes his hands and moved them to her exposed legs and up. "So you're expensed! But of course you will be gentle with me right lover?" "Princess Sofia! Did you not hear me!" But allowing her to place his hands where she wanted them, but stopping before she got them to close. "I'm trying to be a gentleman here Princess." "And I'm wanting to experience you Sorcerer. You care for me and I know that. When you finally told me you gave up stealing My Amulet to take over the kingdom. I knew then, like I know now and you cannot hide it, I can see it in your eyes." Reaching behind herself to let loose the ties on her corset, "Now my Sorcerer..." Cedric stopped Sofia before she could undo the corset. "Sofia, please not like this, not here, not the night before you leave for five years to your sorcery school." This time it was Cedric who kissed her first with a gentle hand on her cheek with a sweet kiss. "Yes Sofia, I do care for you more then I should. And I care enough for you to tell you that I am not the one for you." Gently Cedric starts to stand and pulls Sofia up and into a warm hug as the tears spill from his eyes. "My dear you have made me a better man than I ever could have been on my own, but I'm a servant to your father and if we are discovered I will lose my head." Holding her in his embrace she spoke "You know I don't care about titles and whatnots. I love you Cedric!" "And I love you Sofia"_


	2. Merlin's Academy of the Arts

A/N Sorry for any confusion I'm still trying to understand the system. Enjoy! It's going to get dark from here.

 _"Sofia, please not like this, not here, not the night before you leave for five years to your sorcery school." This time it was Cedric who kissed her first a gentle hand on her cheek with a sweet kiss. "Yes Sofia, I do care for you more then I should. And I care enough for you to tell you that I am not the one for you." Gently Cedric starts to stand and pulls Sofia up and into a warm hug as the tears spill from his eyes. "My dear you have made me a better man than I ever could have been on my own, but I'm a servant to your father and if we are discovered I will lose my head." Holding her in his embrace she spoke "You know I don't care about titles and whatnots. I love you Cedric!" "And I love you Sofia"_

"Sofia!" a loud crack came to her ears as she was pulled from her memory of her last night in Enchantia. "I do not know how it worked in your last school, but here at the Academy we do not have time for daydreamers. Magic is a very important aspect of any kingdom and only the fines can hope to graduate from the top school of magic in all the lands." The rest of the class was giggling at her, "Yes Professor Gooch. I'm sorry it will not happen again." Blushing with the embarrassment of what she was thinking. She missed her dear Sorcerer. She wrote to him as often as she could and Cedric would keep her up to date with all things magical in Enchantia.

Sofia was looking forward to the winter break to be home and see her family, friends, and most importantly Cedric, but she has to wait for her third year before she could do that. First and second years are the longest and hardest so you train around the clock to prefect your craft. Sorcery is a broad subject, there is spell casing, potions, charms, alchemy, crystal magic and spell tools crafting. In one of her letters to Cedric she told him about her potions professor.

My Beloved Cedric,

Things are going good here. I miss you; I wish you were my potions Professor instead of Ms. Gooch. She is really good at what she does but lordy can her be cure to you when you mess up. Anywho how is it back home with all your potions? How is Dad treating you? I know in his letters he is being nicer to you but I want to hear it from you my love. Well go to get to class.

Love your

Sofia

Just as Sofia was walking out of the postal room her friend and classmate Sara Williams comes up to her. "So are you going to tell what that was all about?" Blushing again with the embarrassment Sofia had come to trust Sara to be the one person, besides Cedric, that she could tell everything to almost like Sara was her long lost twin. "I was thinking about Cedric's letter." More to tease Sofia than anything Sara asked "So can I read it?" "What Sara? No!" They both laughed on their way to lunch, but Sara was not giving up just yet.

They both got food and sat at their favorite spot in the cafeteria. Two large enchanted windows to see your place of peace at only your eyes can see. "So are you in He's workshop or chamber?" Sofia rolled her eyes and giggled at here dear friend. "I do not know where are you? In His Castle or His Labyrinth?" They both giggled at Sofia's come back, like Sofia; Sara had come to trust her with things that she would have never told anyone else. "Oh come on Sof tell me." Just then the bell ring and it was time for Crystal Magic class. "Come on Sara I know how much you love Crystal Class." Sofia reached out her hand to Sara, and walked arm in arm to class. "You're not getting out of it that easily my friend." Sara said with a smirk.

The rest of the day Sofia was back to her determined self. She was going to past those exams and become a Sorceress. The school day ended and Sofia and Sara when to the gardens to do a bit of studying or so Sofia thought. The gardens were enchanted to stay warm and beautiful year round for students to have a place to relax or study. Some time pasted before Sara got on to Sofia again. "Alright woman spill. What happened?" Not even moving her eyes from her Positions book Sofia answered her friend, "I do not know what you're talking about" with a smirk. "Sofia! You got busted by Professor Gooch; you 'never' get busted that's me so spill it." Sara was known to be a bit of a trouble-maker form time to time. A genital breeze blew Sofia and Sara's hair around with the smell of wild flowers as Sofia thought about telling Sara about Cedric's last letter.

My Dear Sofia,

I miss you as well. Whoa I cannot believe that old bat is still around. She was also my potions Professor when I was at the Academy, give it time my love. I know potions were not your strong suit you just need to pass the mid-terms and then you can focus in on what you want to do trust me. Surprisingly my dear the King has been very nice to me, giving me the time I need to do the spells he asked of me. He even had me to a drill with the knights for magical defence. My dear I get so many short letters from you I hope you are focusing on your studies and not just writing me every day? So I have something I sure tell you. Since you left I cannot stop thinking about that night, so much that it is now all I dream about. The way you felt, the warmth I got from you, the tasted of your lips, and the way you whispered my name. Sofia you have a hold on me my dear and I fear if your family finds out that I could lost you forever. I cannot go back to being broken again I know I would not survive without you to be my light in the darkness. Plan and simple Sofia I love you. When you get back here for third year Winter Brake I have something for you.

With all of my heart,

Love your,

Cedric


	3. Midterms

The first two years have flown by for Sofia and Sara. They still had their personal struggles with some subjects, for Sofia it was still potions and for Sara it was spell casing, but the dear friends would help each other out as best they could. But the two did enjoy their classes and worked hard. Sara and Sofia would tease each other when they got new letters from family or their lovers. One evening Sara came to the enchanted garden to find Sofia, she figured she would be studying for the big Midterm tests coming up that week. She did find Sofia in the garden at their spot under the weeping willow next to the cheek, but she was reading a letter and from her smile it had to be from her Sorcerer.

Sara walked over and sat down next to her "So can I read it?" Not even moving her eyes from the letter "Nope." They both giggled and Sofia sighed. "What's up my dear?" Sara put her arm around Sofia to draw her into a hug. "I'm just worried about the potions part of the midterms, I've been struggling with it the whole time and now it is make or break. Sara I'm scared I'll fail and not be able to continue my study here." "What did Cedric say to you?" Sara was back to teasing Sofia about the letter in her hand. "Nice try Sara you won't let me read your letter from Jareth, fair is fair my lovely." Sara smiled in defeat. "Alright find you win. I won't read it but I know he said something to you right?" With a smirk Sofia look to her friend "Breathe." Sara giggled stood up and reached her hand down to Sofia "Come on its time we got some sleep test start tomorrow."

Later in their room Sofia was up reading the letter from Cedric again.

 _My Dearest Sofia,_

 _I know you are working yourself up over the upcoming Potions Midterm mostly, and I'll tell you once again you need to breathe my love. Just slow down and read through the ingredients make sure you get all of the ones you need first, and then you can start on the mixing. I know you will do well and will be back here in no time for Wassalia. Believe me my love it is nerve racking but you will do fine on the tests. They are designed to see what your strongest ability is so they can better target your next stage of training. My dear I know you will do fine. Just remember what I told you and slow down._

 _Your Beloved,_

 _Cedric_

Sofia's heart danced with joy and nerves over how their roles are now reversed; normally she was the one supporting him in his magic shows and potions for her father. Now here he was supporting her in her time of crisis. A sweet giggle escaped her lips as her put the letter away and snuggled into bed tomorrow was the first of the Midterm tests Charms.

Sara and Sofia greeted the morning with excitement for this was the week they have been working for the past two and half years. Now was the time to shine and show what they had learned from the Academy. First off to breakfast and morning announcements, rooms were assigned to the students Sara and Sofia were in the same room for today's test lucky, but no telling tomorrow where they will end up. For their Charms test they were in their Crystal Magic room with Professor Quartz, who would be administering the test. Sofia was happy Charms was pretty close to Spell Casting so she was going to be fine. Sara on the other hand was not so happy Casting and Charms are where she was struggling. The bell rang and off they went to the class.

"Hello Ladies." Professor Quartz said as his two favorite trouble makers as they walked in. "Hey Professor Q!" smiling Sara asked "you got a set chart for us?" Smiling with a slight roll of the eye "For you two always." Once the rest of the students made their way into class Professor Quartz calls out. "Alright; alright sit down you rugrats! So I can do the 'administering' stuff for the first part of your Charms test." Professor Quartz air quotes the 'administering' has he is not to formal in his teaching style even for a mid-forties aged gentleman. "Sara; you over here next to my desk, Sofia stay where you are at. Everyone have your item to charm and a pencil for the written part? Ok now I will now read you the instruction for the test." With a dramatic sigh "NO cheating! You may begin your test." All the students who knew Professor Quartz laughed and the rest just sat there like 'what just happened?' and so begun the Midterms.

The rest of the test followed suit from Charms on Monday, next was Sara's absolute favorite Crystal Magic. Wednesday was a long day due to having two tests Alchemy and Tool Crafting. Thursday was Sofia's absolute favorite Spell Casting, Sara was lucky that she got to have Professor Morgan for this test being that he was her and Sofia's Spell Casting Professor, but Sofia was with Professor Gooch. In the old Potions Professor's class room Sofia was not super nerves but this was the one Professor she was intimidated by. "Class take your sits, I will now be reading the instructions for the Spell Casting portion of your midterms." Clearing her throat and reading

 **"** **Today you will be taking the Spell Casting Assessment of Knowledge and Skills test. You will be tested both written and action forms. The Spell Casting Assessment test consists of a short answer section and a written spell of your own design that you will be demonstrating, no copying others it must be your own original Spell. In the short answer section, you will answer a series short answer questions and are allowed to use a dictionary or thesaurus, followed by the Spell writing task. It is very important for you to note that the Spell design section of the test is magically sealed; therefore, do not attempt to preview the section while in the other section of the test because you will be stopped. Be sure that you are satisfied with your work in all sections of the test before moving on to the sealed section. After you enter the Spell design section, you may go back to the other sections but you will no longer be allowed to use a dictionary or thesaurus. You may also use scratch paper as you take this test. If you do not have any scratch paper, please raise your hand. Does anyone have any questions?"**

Professor Gooch looks around the room no one raises their hand.

 **"** **While you are working on the test, I will be quietly moving around the room to make sure you are following the directions and working independently. When you have submitted your test, stay in your seat and raise your hand. I will come to demised you from the testing room. Do not talk to anyone while others are still taking the test. Are there any questions?** "

Professor Gooch looks around the room no one raises their hand.

 **"** **You are not to discuss the test questions or answer choices with anyone during the test, during breaks, or after you have submitted your test. Does anyone have any questions?"**

Professor Gooch looks around the room no one raises their hand.

 **"** **If there are no more questions, you may begin the test."**

Over in Professor Morgan's class Sara was nerve racked about the test. Professor Morgan read the rules and had the student start the test. He walked over to Sara who still has not opened her test. "Sara you're going to do fine." She looked and shakes her head no. "Take a deep breath." She did as she was told, "Now open the test and start, no second guessing once it is answered leave it be." For a young Professor in his late twenties he was very good at getting to the root of most problems student have with Spell Casing or Potions as they were his main areas of study where he was a student at the Academy himself. And for Sara she just needed a word of encouragement before she started anything, normally that was when Sofia would be helping her, but Professor Morgan stepped up filled that spot today. Sara was very grateful that she got him to administer her test.

FRIDAY! The final testing day for all Midterms, Sofia and Sara awoke and went through the routine of breakfast and morning announcements. Rooms were assigned to students and to Sofia's relieved she had Professor Morgan as her Potions test administer because potions is his seconded talent and he had been tutoring Sofia in potions since the middle of her second year at the Academy. Sara was assigned the same so they got up and when on to class before the bell rang for them to move on. Professor Morgan was in his class room setting up when the girls walked in. "Good morning Professor Morgan!" They yelled as they walked in startling the poor Professor. "You two nearly gave me a heart attack!" As he puts a hand on his heart and takes a few deep breathes. "So are we ready to get this done?" Mainly looking at Sofia knowing she was super nerves about this test. Sara chimes in before Sofia can "you bet Professor Morgan going to be a breeze right Sofia?" Professor Morgan shoots Sara a quick look before patting Sofia and Sara on the shoulder. "You girls will do fine."


	4. The Sorcerer and the Queen Mother

Queen Miranda have been noticing a lot of letters coming, almost daily from her dear Sofia, but most wear addressed to the Royal Sorcerer. So one day Miranda decided to take the letter to Cedric herself. Taking the stairs up Dark Tower that led to the Sorcerer's workshop, the Queen steady herself as she knocked on the door. "It's open." Cedric calls from the other side. "Good morning Cedric. I have a letter here for you from Sofia." When Miranda opened the door she startled the poor sorcerer when she spoke to him. Cedric had been expecting the Castle Stewart or even the Kings walking not the Queen and Mother to his beloved Sofia. "Qu...Qu...Queen Miranda what a surprise." The Sorcerer starters in shock greeting the Queen.

"Well I just figured since you don't have Sofia here to being your Apprentice that you wouldn't have time to come down to pick up your mail so I brought it up to you." Walking into his workshop to sit down the letter on his desk where the Sorcerer was sitting watching the Queen very carefully. She moves with the grace and beauty of a Queen but something utterly familiar about how she moved, and then it hit him like a ton of bricks; she is after all Sofia's Mother. Trying his best to hide the blush that was rising up his cheeks from the thought of how Sofia had her mother's beauty and grace. He quickly returns to the book to continue his reading. "Yes yes well thank you, your Majesty, but I can retrieve my own letters at the end of the day once my work is done. But I do appreciate you doing this really." Cedric tried to keep from being to out of character in front of the Queen. "Oh it is no trouble at all Cedric, but are you ok do you like a little flustered have you been in this Tower all day, or even all week, when was the last time you had a break from all you work?" Curiously the Queen asked as she places a hand on the Sorcerer's shoulder, causing him to jump slightly. "Oh no need to worry your Majesty. I just... just need to be getting back to work for your husband, the King" as Cedric takes the letter from the mother of his beloved Sofia. "Oh yes well I can always just bring up the letters to you when they come in if you wish? That way you don't have to worry about picking them up at the end of the day."

 _'Oh what a fine mess I'm getting into here'_ Cedric thought as the Queen continued to stand in his workshop. Another thought crossed his mind _'Flustered? If you only knew the truth dear Queen, how your daughter left me_ _with blue balls while she is off at the Academy with younger and more handsome Sorcerers than I, and how I fear that she will find someone else.'_ "No no please don't trouble yourself your Majesty, but I really do need to be getting back to work if you will excuse me. Thank you for bring the letter to me." Cedric motion with his hand to the door hoping the Queen would take the hint. "Oh yes very well then; don't over work yourself you've been use to Sofia here to help for so long you may have forgotten how hard it can be for one person." And with that she left without another word, closing the door behind her. _'Oh that was to_ _close'_ he thought has he opened the letter from Sofia to read. A giggle escapes his lips as he reads about Sofia complaining about her potions teacher, Professor Gooch. ' _Oh my beloved Sofia'_ Cedric smiled and set the letter down to continue with his work for the day.

Queen Miranda smiled as she walked out of the Sorcerer's workshop and back to the normal part of the castle. She knew that there was more to the pair's relationship than they were letting on. "Oh my sweet daughter." She said as she thought about all the dates with different princes that Sofia when on just to not be rude. And yet the girl found away into this man's heart, a broken and hurt man that no one thought was good for anything. But her _precious_ daughter could see though the hurt and walls he had built up. As these thoughts run though the Queen's mind she was not paying attention and bumped into Baileywick. "Your Majesty is everything alright?" the Castle Stewart asked. "Oh Baileywick yes, yes everything is fine I was just thinking about Sofia." "Ah yes your majesty do not forget that the open house for Merlin's Academy of the Arts is next week." Baileywick said to remind the Queen thinking it would cheer her up. "Yes thank you Baileywick." As he bows "Your majesty."

The day before the open house for the Academy the King and Queen left as the Academy is in the realm of Camelot which was a day's travel from Enchantia. The whole ride out to the Academy, Miranda was thinking of ways to talk to Sofia about her relationship with the Enchantian Royal Sorcerer. "Miranda, dear are you alright?" King Roland asked his wife and she was startled from her thoughts. "Ummm... Oh yes I'm fine. I was just thinking about Sofia and how the castle is not the same without her there." She smiles to her husband to set him at ease. "I have thought the same thing my dear." Roland reached around her shoulders to pull her into a hug. By the time they had gotten to the realm of Camelot that evening they were greeted by the young King Shane and his Royal Sorceress Robin Rose. Both of them could trace their ancestry back to King Arthur and Merlin.

Sorceress Robin Rose had flower petals that looked like Pegasus floating through the air as young King Shane spoke "Welcome to Camelot your majesties! My Royal Sorceress and Principal of the Academy Robin Rose." The young Sorceress bowed "Your Majesties." Queen Miranda smiled in amazement and King Roland greeted the young ruler and Sorceress, "It is an honour to be here your Majesty, Sorceress." King Shane elbowed his friend, Sorceress Robin Rose, with a glare at him she spoke "I do hope your time here will be wonderful and of course the parents tour of the Academy with your daughter will start tomorrow at 8 o'clock when the bell rings." With a bow "If you will excuse me your Majesties, my King." "Thank you for your time my friend." King Shane nods his head to her, and in a flash of purple and silver lighting she was back at her office at the Academy. _'He so owes me big time.'_ Robin did always hate to dealing with visiting Royals, even if they are the parents of one of her brightest students.

Sofia was so excited about open house and to see her parents. Poor Sara however wouldn't get to see her dad or little Toby sadly they couldn't make it. So Sofia had Sara with her for the open house to meet her parents. "Sofia!" both her parents called to her. Her grabbed Sara's hand and ran over to meet them. "Mom! Dad!" as she jumped into her dads arms. "Oh I missed you. This is my friend Sara her family couldn't make it so I thought she could hang with us since we have pretty much the same classes." As Sofia turned to Sara to introduce her to her parents. "Hello Sara, nice to finally meet you." Said Queen Miranda as King Roland released Sofia. "Yes very nice to meet you Sara." Sara was unsure of what to do but bowed slightly "Your majesties, Welcome to Merlin's Academy of the Arts." They both giggled and Miranda said "No need for that my dear, just Miranda and Roland while we are here at the Academy." Sofia smiled and lightly punched Sara on the arm "See I told you they would like you." They all laughed and when about showing off the Academy to Sofia's parents.

The tour of the Academy was going good once they had visited all the class rooms Sofia and Sara took her parents to the enchanted garden for a bit of relaxing time before they had to leave and the girls would have to get to their tutoring section with Professor Morgan. Sara and Roland got to talking about her kingdom, people and whatnot, so Miranda thought this was as good a time as any. "Sofia come sit with me and talk while your friend and father talk politics." As she sat down on a bench near Sofia's favorite weeping willow tree that she and Sara study under. "Sure mom." Miranda could not have planned it better she and Sofia were far enough away for Roland could not to hear so she just when for it. "Sofia sweetheart I need you to be honest with me, are you and Mr. Cedric in a relationship that is more than friendship?" The look of terrified shock that crossed Sofia's face almost broke Miranda's heart but she needed to know so she could help Sofia if her dad tried to marry her off without knowing the truth. "Oh mom, how did you find out we swore not to tell anyone till I graduated from the Academy?" Sofia was on the verge of tears when she looked to her mother, and started to hug herself thinking that she was about to be in trouble for what her heart wanted and not what a princess needs to do. "Oh Sofia. My dear girl no no don't cry, you're not in trouble. And he didn't tell me I just figured it out by taking a letter up to him." Miranda hugged her daughter.

"Mom you can't tell Dad I don't think he will like it very much. Plus I don't know if he'll be harder on Cedric than he was before." Sofia trailed off with that thought she was so worried for Cedric. Miranda smiled and pulled Sofia in closer. "Don't worry Sofia I'm on your side I think it's wonderful that you found someone who truly cares for you. I just need to you to know that I will help keep your secret hearts until I have to if your dad try's to marry you off as a princess. Trust me on this I know." The tears that had threatening to fall just rest that the edges, as Sofia hugged her mother. "Thank you mom."


	5. The Results

Midterms were done and the weekend was restful for the students. For the Staff not so relaxing but very rewarding, as Robin Rose reads through the results of this year's tests. Smiles filled the room as Robin Rose and the rest of the staff saw that for the first time in a decade there were no failures at the Academy. "I am so pleased with all of your hard work, and King Shane will be impressed. We have done a fine job. Well done all." A round of applauses erupted from the staff, "I must go and see our beloved King and tell him, you all know he will want to make the announcement himself." Once again in a flash of purple and silver lighting she was gone.

Arriving just outside the King's personal study Robin Rose quickly knocks on the door "It's open darling come on in." A quick roll of her eyes and she walked in with the young King working out "This is supposed to be your study not a gym?" "Oh my darling Robin." Shane got up from push-ups and walked over to hug her. "NO! You're all sweaty and it is highly inappropriate sire." As she moved quickly to the side into the bookshelf avoided colliding with it and his embrace as she adds. "I am here on official business sire." Shane closed his eyes and sighed deeply then opened them "You always do that. We don't talk like we use to what happen? Please I miss my friend." This time the young King stood with open arms and pleading eyes. Robin Rose could feel her walls crumbling but she could not show that even though he knew her better than anyone. "Sire there is wonderful news from the Academy for the first time in a decade there were no failures, all students will be returning after the winter holidays to continue their studies. Here see for yourself my King." Robin Rose avoided his pleading eyes and pulled out the report for him to see. She was trying not to fall back into old habits that are not appropriate for the young King and his royal sorceress. "Robin please will you talk to me." Shane has moved to the other side of his desk and took the report from her hand careful to tough her in the process. Try as she might Robin Rose could not hide the shutter from King Shane's eyes, which gleamed when he saw it. "Sire…" he interrupts her "Shane, Robin please call me Shane it is just you and me." Robin Rose sighs deeply wishing that was true, but it is not "It is highly inappropriate my King." She emphasized his title and pulled her hand away from him. "Do you wish to make the announcement to the students in the morning?" She bowed hoping he would get it. "Robin…"

Monday morning Sofia and Sara awoke and went through the routine of breakfast and morning announcements. All the third year students were all nerve racked from thinking all weekend about the Midterms and if they passed or not. Sofia was the first to spot young King Shane on the stage talking with Professor Morgan and Principal Robin Rose, "that could be a good or bad sign if he is the kind of King who likes trouble." Sara whispers to Sofia. With the chime of the bell all students took their sets. "Good morning Students! I am very pleased to introduce the King of Camelot, King Shane Pendragon." Robin Rose bows to the young king as he walks to address the students. Sofia and Sara sat close to the front as being in the critical year at the Academy. King Shane was in his best dress of a red leather jacket and black pants and a silver and gold dragon crown on his head of sandy blonde hair, and the great sword on his right hip. "Damn he's hot!" Sara giggled and Sofia tapped her "Shhhh!"

"Good morning students, it gives me great pleasure to announce that for the first time in a decade the Academy has had no failures. All third year students if they wish can continue their studies here at Merlin's Academy of the Arts." The third year students erupted in applause, "we did it Sof we did it!" Sara and Sofia hugged and laughed and for Sofia the first thing she thought about was seeing Cedric again. "And as my personal thanks for all of your hard work, third years and up your winter break starts tomorrow. Second year and below get the rest of this week off too." King Shane announced, Principal Robin Rose looked annoyed with him but did not argue with him in front of the students. Principal Robin Rose step up to the King "your Majesty you honor us with this gift," she turned to all students "but I'm sure the third years want to know their scores please return to the classroom you were assigned on Friday after breakfast. Again well done students."

Most students sat, ate and waited for the bell to ring, but Sofia and Sara just couldn't wait and ran to Professor Morgan's classroom. Just as they got to the door Professor Morgan walked up behind them "Ladies the bell as not rang yet." He said with a chuckle as he unlocked the door. The girls wasted no time getting into the room to bug Professor Morgan for the results of the test. "Come on Professor Morgan you have to tell us what we got." Sara practically begged him as she sat in a desk close to his desk, Sofia sat next to her and look at him with pleading eyes. "You two are a dangerous pair, and you know it, but no I have you wait for the rest of the students to give you the result sheets." With that said a mischievous smirk Sara when in for the knockout blow "But we're not asking for the sheet just the results. What's our top two?" Professor Morgan sat as still as he could but lost it when both Sara and Sofia had looked at him. _'Damn women will be my undoing'_ straighten his back he spoke "Girls no it. You both hear the King no one failed and you will get to see your sheets in just a moment." Just then the bell rang.

The third year students ran to the classes to get their results. The school was buzzing with the excitement of how well this year has been going. Once all students where in their seats Professor Morgan started to pass out the sheets and on purpose waited to give Sara and Sofia's for last. All students opened up their results, Sara smiled widely "Crystal and Crafting Jareth is going to be so proud of me. And it looks like Cedric is going to be proud of you missy." Sofia smiles embarrassingly at Sara's statement, "I guess so Casting and Charms, I'm still shocked I passed potions test." She looked over to Professor Morgan and smiled "guess I had a good tutor." Professor Morgan just winked to the girls as he spoke to the class "as our King said you are dismissed until the start of the New Year. However, do not leave here until Principal Robin Rose gives you a date to return on. Have a good day." All but Sofia and Sara left Professor Morgan's class to start getting ready to for the holidays. "Need some help cleaning up the classroom Professor Morgan?" Sofia asked. "No you two go on and enjoy your holidays. It's my year to continue the second and first year students. Stay safe and I will see both of you when you get back." Both girls smiled and said "See you when we get back Professor Morgan." As they left for their dorm to pack up a bag. The wheels in Sofia's head started to work overtime ' _I get to see Cedric.'_

A/N: Thanks for reading the story so far sorry that I don't keep up with posting but I try my best. PLEASE PLEASE review those do help me to write a better story if I know I'm getting you to think along the lines that I'm trying to get out in my story. Thanks again y'all for the continued support.


	6. Home for the Holidays

A/N sorry to those of you who have been waiting to read more. Life had me down and kept kicking me when I tried to get up. But here you go and I'm already working on the next chapter. ENJOY!

Principal Robin Rose and King Shane spoke to the students again that evening to announce the date for all students to be back and ready for their classes. Sofia thought about just riding out that night on Minimusto get back in the morning and straight to Cedric tower. "Hey!" as the pillow hits her in the face, she looks over to her roomie "you are not going anywhere tonight you promised to meet Jareth in the morning." Sarah gave her a knowing smirk. "How you… Never mind. Right yes so he's going to pick you up and take you back to see your family?" Sofia often wondered why she tried to hide thing from Sarah as her smirk turn into a wide smile "yes for a bit we'll be with my family, but then I'll be spending sometime in the Labyrinth and getting to know the kingdom I will soon be ruling with him." They both giggled as Sarah continued "besides your family is not expecting you back until tomorrow evening, but you are not going to take a coach you're going to ride witch should just about half the trip. Because the horse can fly higher and faster without the coach weight pulling him down, right? And if you were to stop in the village and let your pegasus rest you could totally use a transporter spell to go right to his tower, right?" They both started giggle again "oh how you read my mind." Sofia said between giggles. And with that they went to bed exited for the day ahead.

The next morning the girls awoke with wide smiles, Sofia dressed in her best riding suit. Sarah thought about being comfortably but since it is the first time she has seen Jareth in a while she decided that a little dress up won't hurt. In a simple sundress with sunflowers in all colors simple makeup and a wide smile as the two head for the front of the school where Jareth waits for Sarah. When they arrived at the door Jareth was leaning against the door frame in a sparkling blue and black jacket. Sarah smiled and ran to him; once he saw her he stood and caught her in his arm "Oh how I have missed this," as he pulls her closer to him. "I've missed you too, but don't you think this jacket is a little inappropriate?" Sarah asked with a knowing giggle, a quick roll of his eye and Jareth caught her full red lips with his own deep with passion. Went Sofia got next to them and giggled Sarah pulled slightly away "Jareth this is my friend Sofia." With his usual charm the Goblin King nodded to Sofia "Hello Sofia, I have read so much about you from Sarah's letters." For the first time in three years Sofia let her Princess side out with a curtsey to the Goblin King "Hello and I've hear a lot about as well your Majesty." "Ah yes a follow royal how did I ever forget that small bit of information." With a bow the Goblin King then took Sarah hand, "but we must be off if you wish to see your family before we return to my Labyrinth?" "But of course my love bye Sofia I'll see you in a few weeks." The girls hug and were off on their separate way.

After meeting the Goblin King, Sofia raced to the stables to get Minimus tacked up and in the air. "Hey Minimus you read for this?" The startled pegasus was breathing heavily "Oh Sofia whoa you sure are excited today." Sofia giggles "oh Minimus we're going home for Wassalia; I can't wait to see Cedric! Come on Minimus." Sofia rush around getting all the needed tack for the trip. "So are you going to be coming back? Or do I have to pull the coach?" Trying to get Sofia to slow down, "oh we will need to be back by the sixth of January classes start on the seventh. Don't worry I got enough things at home to be fine for the holidays. You ready to get going?" Minimus looks at her "well congratulations Sofia, but you know my saddle is just a bit too tight." Sofia giggled "oh sorry Minimus, I will fix that." After she readjusted Minimus' saddle they were off back to Enchancia.

Their trip was mostly uneventful to Dunwiddie Village, "Hey Sofia why are we stopping here the Castle is just a bit more?" "Oh I know Minimus, but I really don't want the big welcome home I know Amber has planned and I want to see Cedric before we can't because my family will think I'm crazy wanting magic lessons while I'm home on break." They land in the Village early afternoon at a stable and Sofia pays for Minimus to be groomed then brought to the Castle just before dark. "And please bring him to the guards gate they will take him to the Royal Stables." The young stable boy bows to the Princess "Yes your Highness, I shale take excellent care of Sir Minimus. Would you like another horse to take you to the Castle your Highness?" Sofia smiled and showed the stable boy her wand "No thank you, I will just use this. Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!" And with that she was teleported to just outside Cedric's workshop door with a wide grin on her face she reaches out to open the door but it is locked. _'The only reason it would be locked is because he is not in_ ' Sofia thought "Tospringe" and the door unlocked she walked in and lock it back behind herself. The Workshop looked as it did when she left for the Academy, but she shivered with the chill in the air. Pointing her wand at the heath "Bæl on bryne" and a fire spring to life, she put some more wood on to keep it alive. Then she turned slowly around the room to look at everything. There were barely any changes to how she helped Cedric to organize the herbs, potions, and spell books on the shelves. But what did catch her eye was the wand case that she had made for him so long ago was up on a shelf just above his desk.

As she started to walk over to the desk she hears a grumpy Sorcerer coming up the stairs. Quickly she moved behind one of the lager bookshelves just as the door unlocked and opened. Cedric throw open the door "Oh how annoying that little blonde can be, and how am I going to be able to get ready to see Sofia if I have to spend all day making this petals potion for her arrival? I tell you Wormwood it's almost like they know." As Sofia watches her former tutor start to toil over his cauldron she notes that he has filled out with age. Now a man of 30 he is no longer the thin boy in the flowing robe, but a man of confidence and structure not just in his magic but all the training with Prince James and the knights has made him quit fit, she even noticed a shadow on his chin from not shaving. "Oh I can't let my dear Sofia see me looking like this, she'll think her father has been miss treating me once again" Cedric fussed over the cauldron. She could no longer contain herself and stepped out from behind the bookshelf, "Maybe I can fix both of your problems." Utter shock play across Cedric's face as he turned to the voice, she giggled "being your apprentice I can watch the potion while you get ready for the Princess' arrival." She looked at Cedric and smiled sweetly. "So… Sof… Sofia?" Cedric stuttered as he saw her "but you're not due to arrive till late this… this evening?" Sofia runs to Cedric and throws her arms around his neck as she traps his stuttering lips with a kiss of pure passion from her crimson lips, and Cedric meet her passion with his own. Wrapping his arms around Sofia's waist his body has ached to be closer to hers for so long and then released her lips for air "Sofia?" She quickly puts a finger to his lips "Shhh Cedric stop trying to be logical and just kiss me." His eyes sparked with longing, and passion stirred deep within them both. Cedric looked upon Sofia's vexing smile "You are going to be the death of me, Princess."


	7. Wassalia Trouble

I know I know! And I am sorry that I have been so busy, but Military life what can I say. BUT just a warning there is some sexual contents!

"I'll show you Princess." Sofia said as she pushed Cedric against the wall, she untied his bowtie then moved her hand under his Sorcerer's robe and let it fall to the ground as their lips continued their passionate kiss with tongues playing with one another. Sofia begun to work lose the buttons on his vest when Cedric came back from his shock. "Sofia! No not like this." It took a bit for him to move her body away from his but he ultimately failed. "Cedric I know you want this just as much as I do, stop denying what we both want to happen." "Sofia…" A quick kiss on his lip quite him just long enough, "Oh I know how about we take this to your bedchamber and continue there?" With that vexing smile that could get him out on the dance floor at balls. "So… Sof… Sofia! Are you deliberately trying to have my head put on a spike?" Sofia just giggled at Cedric's statement, she moved her hand down and before he knew what was going on her grabbed a hold of his manhood, and licked her lips in just the right seductive way that meted him to the core. "Cedric I want you! We don't have to go all the way." As she worked open his pants and had his now swollen cock free from the fabric and slowly moving her hand up and down the shaft, Cedric could not hide the moan that escaped his lips as she moved down on him. In a barely audible whisper "Sofia…a…" She knew she had him and begun to move down on him.

Gently and timidly she moved down to where her hand worked his shaft. First she licked the tip, swirled her tongue around the tip, he gaps at her movement, around and around she moves then flicks the tip with her tongue, then begins to take his whole shaft into her mouth. There was no stopping her now and Cedric knew it so he hoped he would finish quickly, and hoped no one came in. Oh how did she learned some of the things she was doing to him, he wanted to ask but then she would suck him back to the bliss that he was getting, but then he began to feel the end coming. All to soon Sofia moved away and let him shoot off as she moved back and kissed him on the neck. "I'm sure you can help me improve my technique my dear Sorcerer." Sofia whispered to Cedric who was breathing heavy "where did you learn to do that much?" "Not on another man if that's what you're thinking my love, Sarah and I talked and she told me what she and Jareth did." Now that shocked him "you talk about me with others? Sofia what where…" Oh she was having none of that she covered his lips with her hand. "Cedric it was only Sarah and she is not going to tell anyone else she has her own things to keep quite. And besides my Mother knows if you didn't figure that out yet my Sorcerer!" "WHAT!? How long? When did she know? Why has she not said anything to the King?" Cedric wound have paced the floor if Sofia didn't have him pined to the wall. She may look tiny but she was a force when she needed to be. He looked down into those blue pools of her eyes and gave in to her like he always did. "I still have that petals potion I need to have ready for your arrival my dear."

Sofia could care less about the potion Amber had him working on as long as she didn't "arrive" soon then he had time. But if Baileywick or Amber come to get it thinking that she'll be arriving soon, sadly she still could not be seen like this with the Royal Sorcerer by anyone right now. So she tickled he ear with her tongue and whispered "Don't I get a turn my Sorcerer. I want to feel your tongue side in and out of me." She kissed his jaw line then moved off of him and to his bedchamber removing her riding suit slowly as she leaving him against the wall. Pulling a vile from her corset and setting it on his desk as she past it "I figured Amber would do something like the petals or something to that nature, so I make a construed one to use later." As she continued on to his bedchamber leaving a trail of her clothes at the door.

When Cedric finally moved to try once more to have her go on to her family, but what he saw in his bed; well he just couldn't get the words out. Sofia had only her corset on and his well warn sheet covering across her hips, until she stood up to pull him into the room and shut the door. Mostly to tease her Sorcerer she moved around him and back to the bed with a sweet but seductive smile as she lays back with her hand near the heat between her legs drawing Cedric's eyes to it. "So… Sof…" he tried to be a gentleman tried to send her on before something could happen, but he knew she would win out she always win against him. Cedric really could not tell his love no. "Sofia; are you absolutely sure you want this?" Sofia pushed up on to her elbows to see him "yes Cedric I want you." He looked into those pools of blue falling more in love with her absolute pure heart. He moves to the bed and reached her lip with his own with a passionate kiss to heat her even more than she was already, and the moan escaped from her lips. "Alright but I will be gentle my love." Cedric was true to his word and was gentle with his delicate lavender rose, he used his fingers to spread the lips apart for his tongue to enter her. At his touch Sofia's body jolted in response. He ran his tongue over her nub, reached further down her crease then out and started over again. When Sofia's hips reached up off the bed Cedric knew she was getting closer. Gently Cedric inserted two fingers while his tongue worked her nub moving them slowly in and out of her, but then Sofia began to move her hips into a rhythm over his hand to where all he has to do was lick and wait for the moment that he needed. When Sofia moaned Cedric knew what to do quickly he turned his fingers upwards pressing them against the spot inside her to give Sofia her first orgasm, and she screams his name "Oh Cedric!"

Cedric removed his fingers and walked over to the basin in the corner to clean up from both himself and Sofia. Then returned to the bed and laid down next to Sofia, who was still breathing heavy. "WOW! Can we do that again?" Just then a knock came from the workshops door. "Oh no. stay here my dear." Cedric move quickly from his bedchamber checking himself over and seeing that Sofia's clothing was not seen, the knock came again. "Yes who is it?" "Princess Amber sent me to see of you had the petals potion for Princess Sofia's arrival?" A young maid called from the other side of the door. Thanking his luck Cedric calls out "No I'm not quite finished with the petals potion, but when I am I will bring it down myself." Hoping that this will buy a bit of time for Sofia and him to finish cleaning up and get her on to the stables. "Very well sir I will inform her highness." Then he heard the harried step away from his door. Just then two beautiful slender arm wrap around his waist. "Good thinking my love, what shale we do next?" With a crooked smile Cedric pulls her around to face him "now my tainted love you will be getting down to the stables to arrive at the castle. While I fix up this petals potion to what your dearly pain in the ass sister asked for." "Oh Cedric let me help you with the petals potion before I go please my Sorcerer?" Sofia asked with her vexing smile. Cedric groaned wiping a hand down his face "your sister wants silver and gold petals." They worked quickly to make Sofia's construed potion to Amber's standards and hen it was done Sofia teleported to the stable and saw Minimus still saddled up. Out the back of the stables where no one would see her but for Cedric who waited for her to fly up and out before giving Princess Amber the petals potion.

"Just in time Cedric Sofia was just spotted heading this way!" Amber came half way down the hall to get him. "Hurry we must get to the entrance before she does and slips in without a proper welcome home." Cedric blushed at the thought 'if you only knew Princess Amber, if you only knew." But they made it there before Sofia did and everyone in the castle were out here waiting for Sofia's arrival. Sofia had used her wand to made Minimus look like he was well worked from the flight "double the pampering alright!" he neighed. The stable master took Minimus himself and Sofia giggled at oh excited Minimus was. "Welcome home Sofia!" her mother wrapped her in a huge hug, James was next, Amber followed cued Cedric for the petals to fall. "Oh that amazing Amber." "well you know it was Cedric who did the work, I just had the vision." She says with a flutter of her fan. King Roland was next with a big surprise. "Sofia let me introduce Prince Ren of Mer."


End file.
